I Know
by Silawen
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and RVD and Sabu want to celebrate. Or, at least, Rob does. RVDSabu Slash.


"Here we are," Rob said cheerfully as he entered their hotel room.

He knew that Sabu would be rolling his eyes at Rob's cheery disposition, especially during such a silly event as New Year's Eve. No, Sabu wasn't one for parties, not even because the world had aged another year. Aging, while natural, wasn't something he often acknowledged. Why should he start because it concerned the earth?

Feeling festive enough for the both of them, Rob sauntered through the room and opened the curtains to take in the fireworks going off across the city. The sky was wonderfully lit in various colours, all in long or short bursts of man-made brilliance. After taking it in for a while, he looked back to see Sabu dropping his bag on the coffee table; the glamorous thing looking more like a dining room table. If only it'd been higher. The older man was taking in the room with an expert gaze. He knew his hotel rooms all too well. Sooner or later he would comment, probably sooner rather than later. Realising he could predict the unpredictable made Rob smile. Things weren't as they used to be.

It was strange and foreign, to spend New Year's Eve like this. Usually Rob would spend it back home, or with various colleagues at a random bar. Now he knew who he wanted and needed to spend it with. It was calming, in a way. So much had changed over the year, especially between them, that it felt right to be ending it with Sabu like this. It was still startling for Rob to see the man willingly spend time with him, perhaps even cherishing the time they spent away from the others. Honestly, Rob loved spending time with the ECW originals, and even with some of the newcomers, but he much preferred to see Sabu comfortable enough to walk around and check out their lush hotel-suite.

"Why the hell did you spend so much? It's only for one night!"

Rob grinned, knowing it would be futile to respond to whatever Sabu griped about, simply because the man was as stubborn as a mule. A mule that knew exactly what to do to make Rob do whatever he wanted, but a mule nonetheless. He rummaged through his suitcase to make sure the present he'd bought his lover was still there. He was going to give it to him later, or perhaps tomorrow. He'd be yelled at for that as well, seeing as Sabu had insisted that presents were useless.

"You know, you'd make a great Ebenezer Scrooge. Only, you'd be one that throws whining poor people through kitchen tables."

"That's Christmas, Rob," Sabu corrected, a scowl firm in place. Rob winked at him, causing the other to huff and cross his arms. Oh yes, it was going to be one of those nights.

Rob chuckled to himself before checking his watch. It was well past twelve now – so technically it would be one of those mornings – mostly because they'd been held up due to the people partying in the streets and thus blocking their way, but Rob was determined to celebrate anyway. He hadn't bought champagne for nothing, and he wanted their first New Year's Eve as a couple – that was still a strange thing to say - to be normal. As normal as anything involving the two of them got, anyway. He grabbed the bottle and sat down on one of the couches, for a moment marvelling at how soft the fabric was compared to those discoloured monstrosities he was used to sitting on.

It looked for a moment like Sabu considered sitting down as well, but for now he was moodily looking at Rob from the other side of the table.

"Isn't this usually the part where we get all romantic and sappy? It _is_ New Year's Eve, after all," Rob tried, pouring some champagne in ridiculously sparkly glasses.

Sabu snorted. "You're delusional. I don't do those things."

"How about I get romantic, then? I'm sure I can find a guitar to try and serenade you. The whole biting the rose thing might be a problem, but I could definitely find a guitar."

"Rob…" Sabu warned, the joke obviously lost on him.

Rob shut up with a grin, instead relaxing comfortably into the soft pillows of the couch. The popping of fireworks outside distracted him momentarily before he turned back. By now, after several months, he'd expected to be annoyed with Sabu's affinity for being an uncaring bastard, but to his surprise he had not yet felt that way. True, there were times when he wished the man would be more forthcoming in public, perhaps occasionally kiss him simply because he wanted to and not because Rob encouraged him, but that wasn't Sabu. Sabu was guarded, moody, silent, and sometimes downright mean.

However, Sabu - though few knew it - was also insecure. Rob had noticed it a couple of times. He could see it in the merest annoyed movement of his lover's eyes whenever one of those 'male models' walked past and waved at Rob. He saw it when his scowl deepened whenever someone talked to Rob yet completely ignored the older man's presence. It was there. Only barely, but the simple knowledge that it existed was enough to make Rob feel content. He'd stay around until Sabu decided that Rob wasn't worth his time. He'd annoy Sabu by talking too much. He'd make him roll his eyes after Rob said something mushy. He was just glad to get responses from someone so happy with hiding behind walls.

"I am not romantic, nor caring, nor any of those things. I'll never be like that," Sabu muttered.

Rob smiled slightly.

"I know."

Sabu looked at him with even eyes, his facial expressions unreadable to Rob. He wasn't sure if Sabu was telling himself something, or whether the comments had been aimed at Rob. Either way, it was making Sabu entirely too broody. His dark eyes now seemed fixated on the firework outside, so much so that he visibly flinched when Rob suddenly appeared next to him. Chuckling good-naturedly, Rob held out a glass of champagne to the other man. The glass was accepted, though looked at with indifference.

"Remember what I always say about you thinking too much? Well, you're doing it again," Rob commented, following Sabu's gaze out into the night.

People were yelling outside, their hollers only barely audible over the thunderous noise of the firework. Rob tried to make out what they were mewling about, curious by nature as he was, but soon gave up. Instead he calmly sipped from his champagne, making a face at the unique taste. Perhaps he should have chosen something else. It fit such a special night, though, and there was something classy about starting a year with champagne.

"Rob…"

He turned, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

A pause, something of unease on Sabu's face. Rob felt like chuckling, but didn't. He was fairly sure Sabu was trying to think 'fuzzy' thoughts, or at least fairly pleasant ones. It was always obvious to Rob when he was trying to do just that. He'd squint slightly, and he'd wring his hands uncomfortably. Right now Rob was afraid all the wringing would break the delicate glass.

"This champagne isn't bad."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Rob's cheery tone of voice was back, allowing Sabu to go back into the comfortable part of being grumpy. A roll of the eyes and Rob chuckled, stepping back so he could sling one arm around Sabu's shoulder. He rested his head against Sabu's, the bridge of his nose against the older man's ear.

"What are you doing?" came the grumpy question, a hand swatting at Rob in a half-hearted way. Cuddling wasn't something Sabu did, though Rob suspected that he secretly liked it. Why else would he wrap his arms around Rob after sex, not letting go until morning? He was just in denial, and Rob was quite happy to cause that river to dry up entirely. So he nudged Sabu's neck with his nose, lips raining down feather-light kisses on sensitive skin. Sabu muttered a bit, but eventually Rob could feel his body relax. After nuzzling his neck some more, he always liked doing that, Rob continued to watch the display in front of them.

"I guess spending time with you isn't so bad," Sabu reasoned softly.

And that, that was all Rob needed to hear. 


End file.
